


A Diva + The Kami no Ko + Costumes = Fun

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe can't stand Yukimura. But when he decides to attend his friend Sanada's 20th costume birthday party, he discovers maybe he doesn't need to hate the man that calls himself the Child of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Diva + The Kami no Ko + Costumes = Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nemesisz on livejournal. She had commented that there wasn't enough Atobe/Yukimura so I wrote her something.

Atobe didn't know why he agreed to go to the costume party. Maybe it was the fact that they had been friends for so long that he finally decided to go. After all, the only person from Rikkai's tennis team that he could actually stand was Sanada. 

First there was the red head who kept popping his gum all the time, the bald one that was just too tanned, and the stupid seaweed headed brat who thought he could beat anyone at tennis. The data man, well that was all that needed to be said. The Atobe heir hated players who played tennis based on data because all they thought about was the mathematical logic to tennis and every shot was calculated. The "gentleman" wasn't someone who he was familiar with but from what he's seen he could _maybe_ get along with him. His doubles partner on the other hand may be a pretty good tennis player but his personality was what turned Atobe off about him. 

Then there was Yukimura. He despised Yukimura. Being the Atobe that he was, he didn't like to think of all the specific reasons, but suffice it to say, he did not like Yukimura Seiichi.

Atobe adjusted his sword that hung in its scabbard at his waist. It was Gakuto's idea for him to go as Captain Jack Sparrow and at first Atobe was unsure about the decision, but now that he had the full costume on, he found he liked it.

As he walked into the Sanada Dojo, Atobe was surprised to find the place so full. Sanada had told him that it would mainly just be the tennis team and a few other friends getting together to celebrate his 20th birthday. Apparently, Sanada had invited more people than he thought he had. Or he just didn’t tell Atobe about all the people he had asked to come in fear that Atobe wouldn’t come at all.

Sanada saw him come in and walked over to him. He was dressed as a samurai warrior and Atobe would admit that the get up actually looked pretty good on the taller man. When Atobe asked about the excess people, Sanada's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Sorry, Keigo. They are some of the dojo students. They recently won a regional tournament and are heading to a national tournament so Dad decided to invite them to the party to celebrate."

"Aa, " Atobe said in acknowledgement. He wasn't entirely thrilled with this explanation but his eyes had rested on a beautiful figure across the room and his displeasure completely disappeared. 

The person was absolutely beautiful. They were dressed in an old Victorian style gown that was made of a lovely sapphire blue color. On their head, stood a mass of brunette hair that was obviously a wig that was styled to the likes of Marie Antoinette. Their face was half covered by a small black, jeweled mask behind which sat a pair of deep blue eyes. Everything about the person would have suggested that the person was a girl but Atobe could tell by how flat the front of the gown was that the person was obviously male.

Something about the guy was vaguely familiar but Atobe just couldn't place him. All he knew was that he must have the person, whoever it was. Sanada had walked away so he couldn't ask him who it was, so he realized that he would need to just find out for himself.

Atobe approached the guy slowly and since the person had turned his back to admire a flower arrangement on the table, Atobe went up behind him and wrapped his arms around a slender waist and to whisper in his ear.

"How about we go somewhere quiet and have some rum?" He didn't really like rum but it sounded pirate-y so he went with it.

The guy turned around to look at Atobe and to ask, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, I like you. Ore-sama finds you very attractive, savvy?" he felt slightly silly adding that last word but he thought that he should stay in character.

The guy chuckled and said, "Well, I never could turn down a guy with such a big sword."

At the chuckle, Atobe felt a throbbing in his pants and he decided that he couldn't wait any longer. So, he took a small, almost dainty hand in his own and dragged him away from the rest of the party goers.

Atobe looked around but couldn't immediately find a place for them to go. Finally, his wandering eyes found the locker room so he pulled his companion in that direction.

Once inside, Atobe pushed the other man against the wall and slammed his lips onto the man in Victorian regalia. They kissed for several moments before Atobe shed his coat and belt, along with the sword, and he turned his new lover around to start undoing the buttons on the dress. When he had his lover up against the wall and was about to start unfastening what he imagined would be at least a dozen or more buttons, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the dress had a zipper that ran along almost invisibly beside a row of faux buttons.

Atobe slid the zipper down to uncover a lean pale back. He ran his hands up it once to feel the soft skin before sliding his hands up under the shoulders of the dress to push the fabric off the man's arms. Once the cloth was off of the slender shoulders, Atobe leaned in and pressed his lips to the center of the man's shoulder blades. He slid the dress down to his new lover's waist and then off his hips completely to create a rather large heap of fabric on the floor. Atobe contemplated having the guy step out of the pile of dress so that they wouldn't get anything on it but time was of the essence and he didn't know if they would have time to be that careful.

Once the dress was off his lover's body, Atobe took in the view, at least from the back, and liked what he saw. A long, pale and slender torso practically flowed down to a nice, not too round, and equally pale ass. Atobe could only imagine what the front of the guy looked like. He slid his strong hands across the skin of the man's ass before spreading the cheeks apart to reveal the hidden pucker. Atobe smirked at the sight of the man’s most secretive body part looking so inviting.

Atobe kept his palms on each ass cheek as he moved them so that he could run a finger over the small hole. He cursed internally for not having any sort of lubricant handy as he stuck one of his fingers in his mouth to wet it before pushing it inside the man’s anus. He moved the digit in and back a few times making the smaller man squirm. Then, he added another finger and started scissoring them so that he could open the guy up enough so that he wouldn't hurt him when he pounded him against the wall.

Normally, Atobe would have added a third finger, and depending on how tight the guy was a fourth finger as well but he noticed two things. One was that the guy wasn't very tight at all, almost like it hadn't been that long since someone had plowed into him. Two, the more he fucked the guy with his fingers, the harder and more painful his own erection was becoming causing him to become impatient.

So, with these new revelations, he pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his shirt so that it was out of the way and he unsnapped the button on his pants so that he could drop them to his ankles. When the cool air of the locker room hit his erection, his breath hitched. But Atobe didn't waste any time positioning himself outside the other guy’s hole and pushing in with a single swift movement.

The smaller man groaned when the Atobe heir pushed into him but other than that, he didn't make any sound. Atobe stilled for a moment to allow the smaller body to adjust before pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in roughly. His companion moaned and that sound just made Atobe's cock twitch inside the man. So, he quickened his pace and almost began slamming the smaller body against the wall with each thrust.

Atobe was so lost in pleasure that he almost forgot that his lover would need to find pleasure in this as well. With that thought, he snaked an arm around the slender waist and his fingers wrapped around a fairly good sized cock, from what Atobe could tell by just touching it, and started stroking it. It was heavily leaking pre-cum and as soon as Atobe started really pounding into him, the guy's cock hardened even more and then started spilling semen out onto Atobe's hands and onto the wall of the locker room.

Atobe pulled out, despite not reaching his own climax, and when his lover felt the emptiness, he turned around and knelt down, taking Atobe's cock in his hand before pressing slim, pink lips to the head. Atobe's head fell back as he felt his erection engulfed in that wet heat and the other man started swirling his tongue around his member and started to bob his head on Atobe’s cock. Several seconds later, he felt the familiar pressure building in his groin and he felt himself cumming inside the guy's mouth before he could even warn him. Once the guy had milked Atobe for all that he was worth, he stood up, swallowed his mouthful of semen and pressed his lips to Atobe's lightly before leaning back and pulling his dress back up.

Atobe redressed himself as well and when his new lover turned around and asked him to zip him up, Atobe stepped closer as he pulled on the little zipper tab and pressed his lips to the man's neck before whispering in his ear.

"I would love to do this again sometime. You can ask Genichirou for my number."

The man nodded and stepped out of the room and Atobe waited a few minutes after getting his coat back on and his sword back in place before following him out.

~~~~~

Yukimura didn't know who the mystery man was, but he would definitely have to take the man up on his offer and ask Genichirou for his mystery lover’s number because that had been some of the most amazing sex he had ever had. He felt like he should have known the man that had shoved him up against the wall of the locker room and fucked him so hard his knees got weak just thinking about it because he had looked slightly familiar. But the combination of the dark half dreadlocked wig and the thick circles of eyeliner he wore, Yukimura just couldn't tell who his mystery Jack Sparrow was. He at least had it narrowed down to someone from the party he would have had to know since the mystery man had called Sanada by his given name and the dojo students that were there celebrating their victory would usually call his vice-captain Sanada-san or Sanada-kun.

However, Yukimura just shook it off as he returned to the party and as soon as he got the chance, he asked Genichirou for the guy's email address. He told his vice-captain that he didn't want to know his name quite yet, he only wanted the address and Genichirou found a pen and wrote it down on a napkin for his buchou.

~~~~~

They had been talking electronically for weeks now. Every chance he got between classes he would text the mystery man and then after classes would let out, Yukimura would go to tennis practice and as soon as that was done, he would let Sanada lock up as he almost literally ran home so that he could start up a chat with his new lover. Since the party they hadn't actually been able to meet again, but Yukimura would have to admit he was probably falling for the guy. When Yukimura had signed onto the chat program they used instead of texting on their phones so as to allow them each a hand free when their conversations got heated, he was ecstatic to find his new friend already signed on and waiting.

**tennisking:** hey  
 **childofGod:** hey, how was school?  
 **tennisking:** good, you?  
 **childofGod:** good, had a calculus test.  
 **tennisking:** Think you passed?  
 **childofGod:** of course.  
 **tennisking:** what are you wearing?  
 **childofGod:** you don’t want to waste any time today huh?  
My tennis uniform  
 **tennisking:** hmm. I'd like to see you in that someday  
 **childofGod:** you can today if you'd like, my parents are gone for the evening  
 **tennisking:** I think I may take you up on that.  
I've been wanting to fuck you properly ever since that night at Genichirou’s party  
 **childofGod:** then why don't you come over in 20 minutes. I'll text you the address  
 **tennisking:** Sounds perfect, see you then.  
 _tennisking has signed off_

Yukimura looked at the screen a moment before signing off as well. This was it. He was finally going to learn who his new friend and hopefully new lover was. He grabbed his phone from his bag and sent his address to his friend. It was easy to find the number in his contacts because he had been forced to list it as Jack Sparrow and it was the only one that wasn't written in Japanese. Once that was done, he walked around his room, straightening things here and there before pulling out his school bag and starting on his homework. He had a feeling that he wouldn't get much time to work on it later.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer it, almost bouncing down the stairs in anticipation. When he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the man standing there. Neither one said anything for a moment. But then Yukimura invited his guest in and the other man came slowly and silently into the house. Yukimura was the first to speak.

"Atobe Keigo, _you_ were Jack Sparrow? Go figure."

"Ore-sama could say the same thing about you Yukimura. I would never have guessed that you were the man beneath the Victorian wig."

"You know, we could put our past transgressions behind us with our new realization of how we make each other feel."

The Atobe heir thought for a moment before apparently making up his mind and slamming Yukimura up against the wall and slamming his mouth onto Yukimura's as a response.

Yukimura groaned and when Atobe pulled away to catch his breath, Yukimura commented, "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable though? I really don’t' want to be fucked up against the wall again if you don't mind."

Atobe pulled away from him as he nodded in agreement and Yukimura took the man by the hand and pulled him up the stairs. Once they were inside Yukimura's bedroom, Atobe pushed the blue haired tennis captain over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He almost tore his shirt off and he smirked as Yukimura started to do the same, exposing pale, toned muscles. The memory of the feeling of that soft skin almost made him cum right then and there but he controlled himself so that he could lay Yukimura down and climb on top of him.

He crushed his lips onto Yukimura's soft red ones and when Yukimura opened his mouth in a small gasp of surprise, Atobe took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside and massage the other man's. After several seconds of this, Atobe pulled away and positioned himself between Yukimura's legs. He lifted his hands and started to undo the button on Yukimura's jeans. Once they were unbuttoned, Atobe slid his fingers into the edge of the fabric at the slender hips and Yukimura instinctively lifted his hips up to make it easier for Atobe to slide the pants and boxers underneath down and off of his legs.

When the cool air hit his erection that stood up against the blue haired man's stomach, it's owner's breath hitched and then it changed to a moan when the Atobe slid his tongue up the shaft and started sucking lightly on the tip. The blue haired tennis captain couldn't control the little moans that escaped his mouth as the Atobe heir slid his tongue across the slit in the tip of his erection and then engulfed almost the entire length in wet heat.

After several minutes of Atobe’s ministrations, Yukimura was about to hit his climax but before he could, Atobe released his cock with a wet plop and he knew he wouldn't be able to come until Atobe touched him again. Once Atobe had released Yukimura's erection, he repositioned himself so that he could slide Yukimura's legs apart enough to bring the beautiful pink hidden pucker into view. Atobe smirked at the sight of it before leaning in and swiping his tongue across it and sliding it inside. Yukimura's hips twitched slightly as the wet appendage slid into him. Atobe continued to fuck Yukimura with his tongue before he realized the painful throbbing in his pants. So, he stood up and shed his pants, exposing his own heavily dripping erection.

He climbed back up and positioned himself above the slender boy that lay there ready and waiting and slid his cock into Yukimura with one swift movement. Atobe wasn't worried about hurting him because he noticed that Yukimura's hole was stretched well enough already, not unlike their first encounter. He doubted, this time at least, that he had just finished fucking someone else and it made him wonder if maybe Yukimura was such a slut that he was just permanently stretched open.

Deep down, he doubted that Yukimura would allow many, if anyone at all to plow into him and Yukimura's growl below him reminded Atobe that he had been sitting still thinking instead of concentrating on starting to move. After Yukimura brought his attention back to the present, Atobe pulled out of the blue haired man’s body almost completely before he thrust back in, hard, making Yukimura release a small yelp. Atobe continued his thrusting and it didn't take him long to start quickening his thrusts. Since he wanted Yukimura to come before he did, he reached his hand down and stroked the long appendage a few times before he felt it twitch and shoot spurts of cum onto his hand.

When Yukimura had found his release, Atobe continued to plow into him and it didn't take long before Atobe felt the familiar feeling in his groin before he came almost violently inside the smaller man. As soon as he had released every last drop he could, Atobe slid out and rolled off of his new lover and laid next to him, basking in the afterglow of his new relationship.

Yukimura curled in against him and rested his head on the Atobe heir's shoulder and they both fell asleep without feeling the need to say a single word to the other.

~~~~~  
 **Omake**  
When Yukimura had asked Sanada for Atobe's email address, the tall stoic tennis player was shocked. He knew that Yukimura and Atobe hated each other and just by looking at them both when he saw them after their initial greeting at his birthday party, he could tell that they had just been pleasured by someone. Sanada could see that no one else that looked that way and thus he had come to the conclusion that they had just fucked each other and didn't realized who the other was.

So, Sanada gave him the address and several weeks later, Yukimura couldn't stop gushing about his new friend. He could only hope that they made the realization about each other and either things would get back to normal or they would discover their real feelings for each other and they could all get along better now.

The day that Yukimura and Atobe walked into the restaurant to meet Sanada, walking hand in hand, Sanada tried to look shocked but secretly he was smiling to himself because Yanagi's plan had actually worked. He'd also have to thank Marui for getting Jirou to convince Gakuto to "suggest" that Atobe come to Sanada's costume birthday party as Jack Sparrow. Lastly he made a mental note to thank his sister again for loaning Yukimura her old Marie Antoinette costume she had made for a school play, too.


End file.
